The present invention relates generally to packaged semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to techniques for relieving stress in semiconductor sensor devices.
In conventional packaged semiconductor devices, dies are typically mounted, using epoxy or other suitable adhesive, directly on die paddles, which, when configured for use, may themselves be connected directly to external heat sinks designed to conduct heat away from the heat-generating dies. Such configurations can induce mechanical stresses to the paddles and dies potentially resulting in undesirable de-lamination of the interface between the die and the epoxy and/or undesirable de-lamination of the interface between the epoxy and the paddle. If the weak adhesion between the epoxy and the die/paddle is addressed, the mechanical stresses can shift from the epoxy to the die itself, resulting in mechanical failure (e.g., cracks) in the die.